Episode 7236 (16th July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Pete asks Ross to be an usher at the wedding, in an attempt to settle their differences. Laurel receives her final results from the clinic - all negative. Bob angrily confronts Ross for involving Carly in his dirty work but Ross insists she knew what she was getting into. Cain, Ross, Finn and Pete gather at Butler's Farm before heading into town for their suit fitting for the wedding. Ross overhears that Cain has received a visiting order from Charity. Bob tells Val that Carly has given the police the slip. Moira reveals to Debbie she saw her kissing Ross in the garage. Debbie admits that she's been seeing Ross but hates herself for it, knowing how much she'll hurt Pete if he finds out. She insists Ross was meant to be a final fling before getting married but confesses she's been involved with him for months. James bumps into Dr Bailey in the street and makes conversation, giving his blessing to his relationship with Emma. Confused, Dr Bailey informs him that he and Emma are barely more than colleagues and plans to set her straight, referring to her as "intense". Finn drags Ross out the pub as he makes snide comments about the wedding to Pete. Debbie explains to Moira how she came to get involved with Ross. She tells Moira that she loves Pete and wants to marry him but she feels something different with Ross and loves him too in a different way. Finn accuses Ross of restarting his affair with Debbie, challenging him to explain why he cares so much about Pete marrying her if there's nothing between them anymore. Ross admits that Debbie wants him as much as he wants her. Val suggests to Bob that they change their statement, citing Carly as the ringleader in her absence. Bob refuses. James warns Emma that Dr Bailey plans to end his relationship with her. Laurel tries to get Marlon to spend some alone time with her now her results have returned negative. He continues to avoid her. Ross tells Finn he loves Debbie and that she's considering leaving Pete for him. Moira tells Debbie to make a decision on who she wants to be with by the end of the day or she'll reveal the affair. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes